Did you know Cytus?
Are there things you knew but we didn't? Please feel free to share. Are there things we knew but you didn't? Please feel free to read. Cytus *The name of the game, Cytus, actually comes from the name [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocytus Cocytus], which means "the river of wailing" in ancient Greek mythology. *In the update 7.0, many songs from early chapters (Chapter 1 to 3) have their charts remade, due to the serious off-sync between the audio and the chart. Certain old charts had bad design as well. Many of the charts remade have a much faster Scan Line BPM and better chart quality as compared to the old charts. *Although not displayed in the game itself, Cytus actually records play data in its save files, including how many times a song has been played, or the exact highest TP score up to 15 decimal places. Artists *'NeLiME', composer of First Gate, Gatorix, Codename : Zero and Leviathan, was a high school student when he composed the songs. *'ensou', composer of COMA, is from Philippines and he is a Tagalog Rock Vocaloid producer, with all of his songs featuring the Vocaloid GUMI. (except for the song "Entropy"; it features the Vocaloid 初音ミク.) *'Vospi', composer of Reverence and Do Not Wake, is from Russia. *'Project Grimoire' is a team consisting of 3 Japanese illustrators, and 2 composers, Verdammt and ICE. Due to an incident with BEMANI, Brionac ended up in Cytus instead. The cover image was drawn by the 3 illustrators, which were requested by ICE. The name of the illustrators are Yūkyū, Yako, and Tetsu. **All of their members are from Japan. (Except for ICE, he is from Hong Kong.) **Their other members are Amukko, Yooh, and ke-ji. *'Eyemedia's' Alive: The Beginning has a faster version that plays in the results screen, and the original version was used for the title screen before Alive: Loom was used. *'M2U' is credited for helping in the composition of Predawn, which was mainly composed by NICODE, in update 7.0. *'Hoskey' is the only artist in Cytus to have his spelling changed. His name was originally in all caps until Chapter 8 and Cytus Lambda. * Searlait and Yoneko, the singers for Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose and The Fallen Bloom, are actually from Taiwan even though the lyrics of the songs are in Japanese. *'sakuzyo' won the team title with VALLISTA, Neurotoxin and Laplace in BOF2011 (all three songs were composed and mapped into charts by himself). *'Killerblood' specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik, which happens to be his favorite work of his own in Cytus. His favorite composer other than himself is ICE, and his favorite song from ICE is Entrance. *'ICE' has the most number of songs that have a difficulty of 9 including Easy difficulty, with a total of 38 (including hidden versions). *The following table lists the number of songs of the Artists: Songs *Before Cytus 9.0 came out, Sta had the most songs at 13 songs. **Although he had the most songs at that time, none of his songs were in level 9. (except for The Ricochet and The Long Years.) *The song playing in the title screen is the short version of Alive: Loom. *The original song playing in the title screen was Alive: The Beginning. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus a theme used for Project Symphony (tentative title), one of Rayark's games under development. *Nocturnal Type by switchworks is the song used in the in-game tutorial of Cytus. *Halcyon and Conflict are winner songs of BOF in 2010 and 2011. *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have vocals. * Knight of Firmament and Lord of Crimson Rose are the only Eyemedia songs that have a singer. *First Gate Overdrive and Conflict are two hidden songs that have a preview song once they're activated. *∅ (Slit), along with its hidden versions, and ¡Azucar! have their title begin with a symbol. *L and Q only have a single letter as their title. *Alive: The Beginning is the shortest song in Cytus at 1:18, while LNS OP is the second shortest song, being at 1:33. *Evil Force and Infernus both have the same minor key, which is D minor. *Chapter L has the most number of songs which have hidden version(s) in the game (10 songs). *Qualia refers to individual instances of subjective, conscious experience. The cover photo in negative colours looks a lot like Earth. *Area184 and Area184 -Platinum Mix- have BPMs of 184 (Reference to their song titles), while Freedom Dive has a BPM of 222.22 with 1222 notes in hard mode (A reference to its BPM). *The girl in the title card of Freedom Dive is called Kurante, which would be Current when translated into English. *With the update 9.0, L2 : Ascension To The Upper becomes longest song in Cytus at 7:37. Before that, the longest song is Alive: Vanessa at 7:00. *The most common BPM in Cytus is 180, with a grand total of 18 songs having this BPM. The second most common is 160, with 13 songs having this BPM. * The title of some songs can be in different languages. For instance, they could be in English (the most of them), French (Les Parfums de L'Amour), German (Zauberkugel), Italian (Vivere La Vita), Japanese (Saika), Chinese (Hua Sui Yue) etc. * Undo is the only song in Cytus sung in Mandarin. * Mandora is a creature in another game with the same name of Rayark Inc., and is featured on the title covers of nine songs, namely Hot Air Balloon, Hey Wonder, VitMaster, The Way We Were, Sweetness Overload!!!, Afterglow, Les Parfums de Celebrez, Phubbing and Rebirth. *Some songs in Cytus were already part of other 'rhythm games, like BMS, Mozarc and o2Jam. *COMA by ensou and Undo by Yuk-cheung Chun are the only songs in Cytus that are not sung in full English or Japanese, but instead in Tagalog and Mandarin, respectively. *The Ricochet is the only song to have a hidden song that changes its name into The Long Years. *The Ricochet appears to have small images of Cytus being played on the bottom left and right corners of the art. *In The Ricochet, you can hear the word "The Ricochet" sometimes in the middle of the song. *Money & Money is the only Chapter T song to be a remix. *Catastrophe contains the Rayark logo in the background, along with the name Valkyrie, a reference to VOEZ, another game by Rayark (the main character's name is Valkyrie.) *L is the only song to use one of its hidden songs (L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness)) as the preview song. 'Charts *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. **Coincidentally, they are also the only two level 9 songs in Cytus that do not have drag notes. **I race the dawn also has the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7 being Easy Lv1 and Hard Lv8. *Saika ver.B is the only song which has a hard chart accessed via a red start ring but isn't a level 9 chart. *L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands(Old Version) is the song with the most notes on both difficulties, with Easy having 1873 and Hard having 2073. *The Easy chart on L10 : In Memory of Maneo (New Version) is the only one with no click notes. *The Fallen Bloom is the only song to have a cutscene that isn't a part of Cytus:Alive. *Alive: The New World is the only song to have a Hard level of less than 4. With update 7.0, no songs have difficulty of 2 or 3 under hard mode. *Stardust Sphere and L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands have three-fingered slide notes. *L9 : Meteo - Mourn has four-fingered hold notes. *Darkness and most songs in Chapter L have quadruple tap notes. *L9 : Meteo - Mourn (Old Version) has the most triple notes in one frame, with 8 groups of triple notes, and L10 : In Memory of Maneo (Old Version) has the most quadruple notes in one frame, with 4 groups of quadruple notes. *Chapter L has the most number of charts that has a level of 9, which has 28 charts. Second is Chapter M, which has 11 charts. *Chapter 1, Chapter 3 and Chapter K are the only chapters that have 1 song that is Level 9. They are Ververg ver.B, Halcyon and The Red Coronation on Hard respectively. *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes) and Masquerade (Lv. 8 - Lv. 9 in Hard Mode, also, no changes in notes) -> Read more: Songs that have changed. *Excluding hidden songs and Chapter L, Alive: The New World and L are the only songs that have the same difficulty on Easy and Hard. (1/1 and 9/9 respectively) *In Chapter L, every chart, both on Easy and Hard, has a combo that's final digit matches its song number. Example: L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands has 187'3' notes (90'3' in the remade chart) on Easy and 207'3' notes on Hard. *L3 : Roar, On The Deserted Lands (New Chart) has the highest note difference between difficulties which is 1170 . *Some songs' max combos have the same number like The Way We Were (Easy, 333) Rainbow Night Sky Highway (Hard, 555), Future World (Hard, 666), Quantum Labyrinth (Easy, 333), Ververg (Hard, 444), Light up my LOVE (Easy, 222), Chocological (Easy, 333) and Operators (Easy, 33) *Some songs have groups of notes that resemble letters, numbers, or things. Category:Cytus